naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Takezo Ikusa
Takezo Ikusa '''is a member of the main branch of the Ikusa Clan as well as a very notable Samurai. Being the grandson of elder, '''Ieyasu Ikusa, he is also the current heir to the ruling position over the the clan and it's assets. He is also a leading official over the widely feared Kagebushi '''assassination unit of the Isuka Clan. Personality Takezo is a careless and free spirited individual, often finding himself going against the wishes of his superiors to perform as they had told him too or to follow strict protocol. He sees fit how to perform certain duties and cares little about political or tension building outcomes if he sees the activity being necessary to what extent he sees fit. Abilities Due to Takezo being born to and raised by the Ikusa Clan, he was trained heavily in Kenjutsu and primarily uses a Katana as his primary weapon of choice. His proficiency in the many schools of Kenjutsu are great enough for him to be called a grave threat to be faced alone in combat. He also possesses a prowess for Taijutsu as well, being more than capable of defending himself if he does not have access to a sword. '''Kenjutsu All Samurai are taught the fundamentals of Kenjutsu at the start of there training, after some years to which they can master these basics, they move on to more specialized schools of training that focus on specific points or styles of sword-combat. Takezo had went through these basic teachings as well, being fully capable of wielding his weapon in a basic form to a mastery level. Compared to his peers he is among the most formidable with a blade, even held in high esteem by those with decades of experience. His growth of his skills are considered by many to be unmatched, garnering a reputation in only a few years from his ability that would take any other person decades of training and combat experience to acquire. Though his skills are far from complete and he is always looking for ways to improve himself beyond his current status. * Kage-budo -''' A specialized school of Kenjutsu, focusing on swift, short movements meant to be performed with relative silence and concealment. It is a school taught to all members of the Kagebushi assassins unit of the Isuka Clan as it hones and elevates the assassin skill of the user, allowing them to eliminate targets far quicker and easier. These techniques were created from studying the movements and techniques of Ninja, making the Kagebushi formidable troops to use for counter-assassination/reconnaissance missions against Shinobi. * '''Iaido - '''A more basic technique, though relatively popular among the ranks of the Samurai. Iaido is a technique requiring incredibly quick, precise movement having the sword being capable of being drawn and attacking at a moments notice. ** '''Iaido: Instant Draw Technique - '''A technique of Iaido, the movement of releasing the sword from it's scabbard with the thumb pushing it just enough for no friction to be connected between the blade and sheath, allowing for easier and quicker drawing of the sword. The Blade rises just enough for Takezo to be able to catch it halfway out of it's sheath to draw it the rest of the way making it far quicker than a normal draw. Takezo is strong enough that he is capable of flinging the blade skyward with just his thumb. ** '''Iaido: Blade Breaker Technique - '''An advanced technique requiring proper positioning and powerful drive from both the legs and hips, it is a power move from the sheath designed to deliver an immense slash to the opponent with regard to their defense, often being said in being capable of cutting through armor and shields. The namesake of the technique however, comes from how it is often reported that in clashes, the sword of the user, the opponent, or even both, are destroyed from the energy of the attack. Though not many people are capable of performing it properly as it requires great power and positioning to work to it's fullest potential. * '''Bizou-Ryuu - '''An exceptional school of Kenjutsu considered by many to be incredibly difficult to learn, Bizou-Ryuu teaches the art of wielding two swords at the same time. The school emphasizes the use of quick, powerful one-handed strikes and fluid movements in order to be able to transfer energy to a target more efficiently as well as being able deflect oncoming attacks. It is often noted that users of this style are incredibly talented and to even become adept at it is an achievement in enough itself, Takezo himself still finds difficulty and being able to perform it properly even after almost 7 years in studying it. * '''Samurai Sabre Technique '-' One of the very few techniques taught to Samurai involving Chakra, The Samurai Sabre Technique is an ability utilizing Chakra Flow to act as an extension of the users sword, allowing them to completely cover there sword in a swath of Chakra making for more potent attacks. The user is also able to utilize it with Shape Transformations, making them capable of changing the general shape of there weapon to act as something different. Samurai are also capable of forcing chakra from there blades in crescent formations, sending projectiles of pure chakra at an opponent. ** Sabre Technique: Rupture - 'A Sabre Technique where Takezo is capable of swinging his blade in an arching manner, releasing a stream of chakra in the shape of a crescent capable of great damage. ** '''Sabre Technique: Flash - '''A Sabre technique where Takezo would follow with two small slashes from his sword, sending two streams of chakra at an opponent. ** '''Sabre Technique: Whirlwind - '''An advanced Sabre technique where Takezo combos his slashes seamlessly into each other to make a consistent series of chakra crescents that become exceedingly harder to block or dodge. ** '''Sabre Technique: Shockwave - '''Utilizing immense chakra pressure, Takezo is able to release great amounts of energy from his sword swings, causing the air around him to pressurize and deliver multiple slashes of chakra to scream through the air, cutting into things as if he directly attacked them as well as releasing great gusts of wind to disorient opponents. ** '''Sabre Technique: Aura - '''Encasing the entire blade of his sword in chakra, Takezo is capable of increasing the potency of his blade many fold. He is able to decrease the width of the edge of this chakra blade to such a degree that it can cut even through heavy armor, it is also capable of cutting chakra making it very effective against physical ninjutsu attacks. ** '''Sabre Technique: Stinger - '''Utilizing his chakra, Takezo is capable of causing his blade's reach to increase drastically allowing for greater advantage in battle, he is also capable of changing it's size quite rapidly, causing the blade to stab forward at incredible speed. ** '''Sabre Technique: Blade Alteration - '''Utilizing his chakra, Takezo is capable of changing different attributes of his blade, his chakra being able to take the form of weapons such as; Axes, Spears, Naginata, and many others. '''Taijutsu ' ''' '''Though promoted to as a "secondary" fighting style among the Samurai, Takezo has spent a large amount of time studying basic Taijutsu as well, leading him to become a proficient hand-to-hand combatant. This allows him greater security as he would not have to solely rely on his sword for combat as in some cases of losing it or being unable to access it in a time of danger or crisis. Though as with most Samurai, Takezo's study of Taijutsu is kept to a more lowly level compared to Shinobi as it is not the main style of fighting for a Samurai. '''Techniques Shizuku-Ashidori - '''A special system of movement created for stealth based operations by the Samurai, it is a technique mainly used by the Kagebushi in there missions in order to muffle the sounds of their footsteps as much as possible as well as be able to move in such a way as to detract any attention there movement might give them from any target to be as hidden as possible. This style of movement is taken from studying the motion of shinobi during their operations. '''Equipment * '''Kagebushi Armor - '''Unlike the average Samurai who wears larger cumbersome armor, member of the Kagebushi dawn lighter armor, thorough clothing padded with thick and dried leather. While giving up much defense, it allows for easier and greater movement to be achieved with far less restriction. * '''Kunai - '''Every member of the Kagebushi carry a set of Kunai for long ranged attack as well as for secondary weapons to be used in place of a sword if they were ever to lose access to one. * '''Katana - '''Takezo wields an average Katana no different than any other on the surface level, however to counteract any effect of losing it, he had tied a long piece of steel wire around both his arm and the sword's hilt so that hey man maneuver it if it were ever beyond his reach. * '''Hayabusa - '''Hayabusa is a compound war bow imbued with the the power of destructive nature. It was imbued with marks and runes giving it a natural capability of being able to absorb the wind in the air and electricity in the atmosphere around it, giving it an enhanced potency and even going as far as not needing actual arrows as it instead can concentrate the air around it into a single point and fire it as if it was an arrow as well as being capable of firing electric currents. ** '''Wind Art: Falcon Claw - '''Takezo draws the bowstring back, this signals for the bow to gather air in the immediate area and pressurize it into a single point as the bow is nocked and once the string is let loose, launches the pressurized air as it were an arrow at immense speeds towards the target. ** '''Wind Art: Swarm - '''Takezo concentrates the pressurized air into multiple spots along the bow string to which line up perfectly. As he let's the string loose, each point of air consecutively fires at the target, enabling them to be hit multiple times by smaller fire. ** '''Lightning Art: Strike - '''Electricity in the air coagulates in the nock of the bow string as it's drawn. Once let go, the coalescence of electricity creates a bolt of lightning aimed directly at the target. ** '''Lightning Art: Storm - '''Similar to Swarm, as the bowstring is pulled, multiple points along the string collect currents of electricity, once let go, these currents fire off in random patterns that soon collect towards the target. Stats Category:Pages created by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Male Category:Samurai Category:Ikusa Clan